Those Emerald Eyes
by GeminiTrident
Summary: Harry James Potter managed to escape his girlfriend and best friends's hands. He went to New York for a vacation, but instead got a new mission. When Ginny, Ron and Hermione find out, what will they do? How is Harry the son of the Big Three, Lily Potter and Sally Jackson? Set after DH and TLO. The Heroes of Olypus never happened. Please review, on temporary hold.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Heroes Will Meet

Harry's P.O.V.

Harry James Potter woke with a start. He slapped his wand in his pocket, fishing it out quickly and shot bolt upright. He slowly took in his surroundings. It was a dimly lit dormitory at Hogwarts. Harry realized that Hermione slung her arms at Ron, who seemed to be enjoying the new act. Harry grinned. He had never grinned for months and he welcomed the feeling. But before he could moan in pain, Harry's chest seared with pain. Harry had one of his eyes closed, and his face twitched with pain. But the pain was gone before he knew it, and Harry could breathe again.

Harry looked around. Seamus, Dean and Neville were perched on their beds, snoring silently. Harry saw a letter on his desk and it was tied by a carnation pink bow. He opened it curiously, and Harry saw Ginny's handwriting.

_Dear Harry,_

_You weren't awake so I couldn't tell you, you were sleeping so cute and peacefully all I could do was stare at you. Yes, I did not write this with a straight face so listen up. As soon as you're awake go down to the Common Room. I am not finished with you Harry James Potter._

_ ~Ginny_

Harry stared at the letter. He gulped. This isn't good. He slowly dressed avoiding the enormous black mark tainted with blood on it. Whenever he failed, he would feel pain that only his scar had accomplished. He put on a sweater, faded blue jeans and a pair of red sneakers. He then took the stairs down the winding staircase, nervously fidgeting with his fingers. Ginny was waiting for him dressed in an apricot tank top, a grey hood, a pair of black leggings and violet rubber shoes. Her expression was unreadable and when she spoke, it was half cold half warm. Harry was starting to believe this was a bad idea.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY DO THIS TO ME? FAKING YOUR OWN DEATH AND NEARLY MAKING ME JUST DIE ON THE SPOT-"

"Er," smirked Harry. "You haven't got a point there."

Harry knew Ginny knew that when Harry did this kind of grin, it was a pure sign of mischief, luck and an intimidating stupid grin. Ginny looked like she was about to explode due to confusion and anger.

"There she blows," Harry muttered.

"I THINK I MADE A CLEAR POINT! WHAT PART OF '_FAKING YOUR OWN DEATH AND NEARLY MAKING ME DIE ON THE SPOT'_ DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?" she bellowed.

"Ah, well, that's really complicated and-"

"AND, IT IS THE ONLY LOGICAL EXPLANATION HOW YOU JUMPED FROM THE SPOT, OBVIOUSLY WEARING YOUR STUPID INVISIBILITY CLOAK! I WAS SO RELIEVED WHEN NO ONE DIED AFTER NEVILLE DID THAT VERY BRAVE THING!"

"Yet, again, you suspect that is my doing, and I have to answer to it. Well, the answer to your question is a big fat yes." said Harry.

Ginny glared daggers at Harry, daring him to say anything after that. She had finally toned down her voice.

"What do you mean that was 'your doing', Harry? And stop grinning stupidly at me!" she smacked Harry at the back of his head.

"Yeah, about that, well, I guess you have to visit Dumbledore. Password is Dumbledore." said Harry. "Although I'm afraid he will only 'guess'." he replied.

Ginny gave a loud moan and stalked outside. She turned back. "I shall figure out your secret!" she declared.

And he could not take it anymore. He laughed wildly, and seemed to have fallen on the floor and was teary. He decided that the pain in his chest can only be disguised by laughter. Ginny stalked away and stuck her tongue at him and closed the Portrait Hole.

Harry then clutched her chest that was searing with pain. He followed Ginny to the Headmistress's office.

"Dumbledore," said Ginny.

The gargoyles sprang open to admit entry. The castle was fixed due to "Reparo Maximus" and "Scourgify Maximus" spells. It left half the teachers to feel dazed but other than that in good shape. Ginny knocked slamming the brass knocker.

"Come in," said Professor McGonnagal.

Harry and Ginny poked their heads in the place then walked swiftly to Professor Dumbledore's portrait.

"Ah, hello, you ask of my assistance?" said Dumbledore.

"Yes, Mister 'The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again has told us all the tales of his _lovely _adventure with my best friend and brother!" she said sarcastically.

"Ah, wonderful, no need for explanations!" said Dumbledore who appeared to not have noticed the sarcasm.

"I meant that Harry is hiding something!" said Ginny.

"Um, Ginny." said Harry cautiously, grinning. "You do know that that Dumbledore in the portrait is the ghost when I went in your fifth year and my sixth year right?"

Ginny really looked pretty tempered now. She stormed out muttering.

"Harry, my boy, you do realize that whatever adventure you had searching for them, I at least now 3/8th of the whole thing right?" asked Dumbledore.

"Nah, I don't want Ginny knowing about are, ah, _private _lessons." said Harry carefully because Professor McGonnagal was there.

"Oh, dear, you two are always up to _something_." said Professor McGonnagal under her breath, not really trying to keep quiet.

"I'm afraid Minerva, I will be doing the explaining to the adults, although _The Golden Trio _will be explaining to a very upset Ginny, a calm Luna and a happy Neville. _The Silver Trio _will like to know." said Dumbledore winking.

Harry gaped at Professor Dumbledore. They made him, Ron and Hermione named as the Golden Trio while Neville, Luna and Ginny were the Silver Trio? That is so lame!

Harry noticing dismissal went to the Great Hall.

Percy's P.O.V.

I was walking to the dock, as me, Annabeth and Grover was all going to hunt for Demigods. Hephaestus made a new gadget which will show Demigods across the map. There was one in England, but since he just kept on disappearing, Chiron set us three for the quest. I could just picture the conversation like a movie.

"You wanted to see us Chiron?" I said enthusiastically.

"Yes. You, Annabeth and Grover are the best I could get. You see, I need you three to get one Demigod from England. The demigod just disappears from the 3D map Hephaestus has made himself. For the past one year he was able to teleport to random areas in England, and while he was in the Forest of Dean he arrived at Godric's Hollow! When he was in a place almost at the edge of England, he has disappeared. I need you to find this Demigod. Percy will lead the quest." said Chiron.

I walked to the attic, and the smell was almpst overwhelming. He jumped when a prophecy sprung.

_"I am the spirit of Delphi, what is it that you want to know?" _the skeleton said.

"What is my destiny?" I said awkwardly.

_"Two worlds collide and two heroes stand by,_

_To face their rival again but combined,_

_And when the Boy-Who-Lived will rise again,_

_The Hero who accompanied will have played Gryffindor and errands."_

And then I snapped out of it because we were in England. Annabeth, Grover and I were getting out of the boat. Chiron decided that they could have another 3D map. The Demigod wasn't there. Suddenly, the Demigod appeared out of the blue in Britain, and when he zoomed in, the Demigod was in London, at a Starbucks café.

Harry's P.O.V.

Harry wasn't telling the others what happened to him in that forest. He told them about the Horcruxes, and when I told them 'they knew the rest' they actually forgot about it because of their greif. But Harry Potter wasn't only swelled with grief, but with shame and guilt. He felt guilty that he was a Horcrux and if he came here with a warning not many should have died. He felt shameful because of the same actions, and Harrys favorite spot was at the lake. He dug his legs in the lake and he simply wondered: "He was so good at swimming outside of Hogwarts, but not in. He didn't mind it, considering he was busy for those seven eventful years.

He asked Ginny, Ron and Hermione if he could get some "me time". It took a lot of persuading, but they finally dug in, in the end. It took an hour, and basically, Ginny was doing the yelling with Hermione and Ron backing her up. He even went into Hogsmeade and apparated out so they couldn't follow him. He went into a Starbucks café. Five minutes later, three teens dropped by. Technically, Harry was bothered by him. He felt ADHD kicking up, he had always gotten them at the Dursley's, he never got them at Hogwarts though, and that kept me wondering.

He tried not to fidget people will think he wasn't behaved. The three teens narrowed their eyes, and searched the whole café. They went outside, and Harry felt like it was safe to move. I think the lot would've been looking for him. He nervously flattened his bangs in an attempt to hide his scar.

Percy's P.O.V.

Since we stopped by at London, we walked to the Starbucks quickly, and when we went in, we saw nothing out of the ordinary. We stepped outside, and I pulled out the 3D map. The Demigod was still there. We went back in and I saw a man nervously flattening his bangs and hide his eyes. He might be a suspect. I walked slowly to him followed by Annabeth and Grover.

"Hi, my name's Percy Jackson."

"I'm Evans James Lupin Black." the guy replied. Suddenly, the two noticed that they looked alike. Their ruffled black hair was messy, but Evan's was messier. I have sea green eyes and he had the most beautiful eyes I had ever laid eyes on. They were emerald green.

"I'm Annabeth Chase and this is Grover Underwood." said Annabeth. "Can we please sit?"

I thought I saw Evans flinch. "S-sure," he said uncertainly.

Annabeth smiled at him. I smiled at him too and Grover copied that. I could see that we were all stuck in a trance because of his eyes. When we took the seat, Annabeth started talking.

"So, do you know you're special?" she asked. I rolled her eyes at her they haven't confirmed that he was a Demigod.

Evans didn't answer. He sipped his coffee and didn't say anything.

Grover asked him next. "Where's your family, Evans?"

Again, Evans remained silent.

"Is Evans really your real name?"

Evans still was silent. His emerald eyes showed everything. He suffered a lot.

"Have you suffered a lot?" I asked.

Why does Evans keep on making the silence, I'll never know. He just keeps on sipping his coffee after every answer. I got the feeling I was being x-rayed when we made eye contact. I froze, Evans was studying me. Those eyes paralyzed me, and I can't move.

"What do you think?" he asked. He must be referring to all the questions. "Do you think I know I'm special? Do you know where my family is? Do you think that Evans in my real name? Do you think I suffered a lot?"

I thought of those words. Nope, I didn't. I managed a little nope and I was silent. Even my ADHD wasn't kicking up.

"I, um, got to go, I'm really sorry, I must keep going." said Evans. He was already packing is stuff and going outside when me and my friends unfroze.

"How did he do that?" said Grover.

"We better follow him, I don't think he was doing that on purpose." said Annabeth.

So we stalked Evans.

Harry's P.O.V.

Harry felt like he was being watched. He spun around, and didn't dare raise his wand. He felt eyes upon him, and he wanted to catch them, not retreat. He kept walking backwards, as he was good at this courtesy of Dudley's gang. Harry tensed. He might give them a fake name and leave him alone forever. He broke into a run. He heard footsteps behind him, and he glanced at the back.

Percy, Annabeth and Grover were chasing him.

Nico's P.O.V.

"You called, father?" said Nico kneeling.

"Yes, I need you to become a servant to the Master of Death. He is a Demigod, and the true owner of the Deathly Hallows. His name is Harry James Evans Potter. He is a Demigod, but Annabeth, Grover and Percy are literally chasing him right now. Meet him at Camp Half –Blood. "

Nico nodded, and shadow travelled to Half – Blood Hill.

Percy's P.O.V.

"Wait up, Evans!" I said. Evans was really fast.

"What do you want?" said Evans without looking back.

"Just stop," panted Annabeth.

We were still running, with Grover on the lead. Surprisingly, Evans was a lot faster than Grover.

But the weirdest thing happened. One moment, Evans was there and the next, I heard a loud crack and he was gone.

We all stopped, panting.

"So that's how he does it!" cried Annabeth.

Harry's P.O.V.

Harry apparated to Privet Drive. He gasped for breath, clutching his chest. It had hurt again when he apparated and ran. He heaved, and went inside the place. The house was empty, and Harry went inside the cupboard. He saw a velvet round box that had a red bow tied in it carefully. Harry untied the bow and opened it. There was an envelope, a swish knife, a jacket, new jeans, a T – shirt and rubber shoes. There was a wrist watch, and a black cap. It was a disguise. Harry changed into those clothes and put his cap down low. He then read the letter:

_Dear Harry,_

_Use these items carefully. The jacket is arrow and bullet proof and the swish knife is a very cool weapon. 1__st__ part is a bow. 2__nd__ is a sword. 3__rd__ is a dagger and 4__th__ is an iPod that Hephaestus added. There's earphones there too in the 4__th__ when you press the button. This weapon will always go to your pocket when you lose it. Use this disguise well. The 5__th__ part of the swish knife is a mobile 3D closet also added by Hephaestus. The wrist watch is a shield. Enjoy the disguises and weaponry. Happy 10__th__ birthday!_

_ ~ Your four fathers and two mothers_

_P.S. If this appears at your one to tenth year bedroom that means James and Lily died. We are so sorry._

Harry pocketed the swish knife and looked down sadly, then he brightened up. He had fathers. He didn't care if he had four, he just wanted a fatherly figure. He then went outside and apparated back to the café.

Harry apparated at the back. Surprisingly, no one was there. He fidgeted, then he slid back to take in the wonders of being at the U.S.

Percy's P.O.V.

We went searching, hoping he would teleport back. I was looking at the back of the shops. Annabeth was paying for our hotel room as we need a place to stay. Grover was still investigating the scene. It was already dusk and we decided to go to the room. We still have $1234 left, courtesy of Chiron. He lent us $200 just in case. We had four bedrooms and an awesome suit at the best hotel ever in New York. We had four bedrooms because for me, Grover, Annabeth and the mysterious Evans. When I searched one last time, I saw a man.

The man was wearing a jacket, new looking jeans, a t- shirt and rubber shoes. He had a black cap that covered his face, and he hurried off not looking back when I observed him. Then it hit me, maybe it was Evans.

"Evans!" I said.

Evans stopped. "What gave it away?"

The fact that you have that body only you could have. Your really skinny." said Percy. When Evans removed his cap, Percy could see that he was about one or two years older.

Evans sighed. Evans made eye contact with him. Evans raised his eyebrows. "What the heck is a Demigod? What the heck does this have to do with me? And what is Cap Half – Blood?"

My heart sank. "Y-you can re-"

"Read minds, yeah, mastered it secretly. Now, I don't want answers, I think I'm going back to London."

"That explains the accent." I said. "But how did you, you know, teleport?"

"None of your business, P-"

Something growled. I looked back.

**Cliffhangers aren't my style, but its snack time and I'm hungry. Please review what you think about this story, flames accepted. This is long so you can be entertained… for now. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Snaking Your Way Out

Percy's P.O.V.

Something growled. I looked back. I gasped.

A basilisk was hissing at me, and I got so scared I gulped. Evans, however, did not seem bothered by the idea. In fact, Evans was walking to the basilisk very calmly.

"Why is it alwayssss sssssnakesssss?" hissed Evans. "_Shassssaaaaaaaaaasssssssiiiiiaaaaaaasssssssa._"

The basilisk seemed to respond. "_Saaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaassshhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa,"_

Harry's P.O.V.

"Why is it always snakes?" Harry hissed. "Who sent you? I need answers! Percy won't tell me."

"Young half – blood, I only came here because I was hungry. I didn't know you could speak Parseltongue."

"I get that a lot." replied Harry.

"I like turtles and rats. Can you fetch some?" said the basilisk.

Harry rolled his eyes at him. He pulled out his wand, forgetting about Percy.

"_Accio Rats and Turtles!" _he cried.

Rats and turtles came out everywhere, and the basilisk feasted on the rats and turtles.

"Say, why won't you kill me with your sight?" asked Harry.

"If you are trained by a good master, basilisk will be in control," the basilisk said.

Harry shrugged. "You can go now," he said.

Percy just stared at him in shock.

"What?" said Harry.

"You, you just, just," stuttered Percy.

"Oh, talking to snakes, whatever!" said Harry unimpressed. "I'm going back to England."

"Wait!" said Percy. "You're a Demi-"

"I know!" moaned Harry. "Look, just explain, and we could fix this. Please. Where do you want to go, exact location please?"

"Hallow Hotel, 647 A suit. Why?"

Harry grabbed Percy's hand and apparated.

**Please review. I am so sorry if it's short, technically, it's obvious that I am in no mood to write, as I wrote already today. If you review, I may be able to write longer stories twice now. Thanks for your support.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Master of Death

Percy's P.O.V.

I felt the most uncomfortable situation of my life, and it stopped. I opened my eyes, I only glanced at the room until Annabeth and Grover hugged me tight.

"I think I got Evans," I said.

"I only want answers, and I'm going." Evans said.

Grover untangled himself from me and Annabeth half heartedly followed. Evans was fidgeting with a stick and a swish knife, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Well, do you know-" started Annabeth.

"About the Greek gods and goddesses, monsters, heroes, yes I know. I got interested in them when my teacher told us about them in second grade." finished Evans. "Why did you ask?"

Grover and Annabeth were all gaping at him like complete idiots. I just started laughing.

"He can read minds," I said.

Grover and Annabeth stopped gaping and Grover opened his mouth to speak but Evans got him first.

"A demigod is half god half human, you're a satyr, half goat half man, and you need me to go to Camp Half – Blood that will help me defend myself." said Evans briskly.

After explaining, sort of, we checked out and Evans apparated us to Half – Blood hill. We walked through the barrier and Evans was indeed a Demigod. Chiron, Rachel and Nico were waiting for us, and when Nico spotted us, he bowed.

"What the-" I began.

"I serve the Master of Death," said Nico. He straightened himself. "Where is Harry James Potter?"

Harry's P.O.V.

Harry didn't dare raise his hand. Or say "me," because these people thought he was Evans James Lupin Black.

"Who's Harry James Potter?" asked Percy.

"The Master of Death, the one who united the Deathly Hallows." said the boy annoyed.

"Father said you were fetching the demigod named Harry James Potter, the master of death. Once the master of death united the Deathly Hallows, you can control death."

"Excuse me, but I only have the Invisibility Cloak. The Elder Wand I returned to Dumbledore and the Resurrection Stone I dropped on the forest floor." said Harry without thinking.

"Yeah, but you are technically the Master of Death, and I shall serve the Master of Death because, duh, I'm the son of Hades here!" said Nico.

"Um… This is Evans, not Harry." said Annabeth confused.

"I gave you a fake name because I didn't trust you yet. How I got that name is a secret." said Harry. "Now who is that boy and girl? And who is the centaur?"

"This is Nico and Rachel, and I am Chiron. Although I am purely surprised that you know about centaurs," said Chiron.

"So um… He's Harry," said Grover.

Harry dug deep in Percy's mind. A bunch of cabins were there. Poseidon, god of water, Hermes, the god of travelling, Athena the goddess of wisdom, but what alarmed Harry was the goddess of magic, Hecate.

"Listen," said Harry. "I don't want the children of Hecate know about me being here!"

"How'd you know?" said Rachel.

"Legli-mind reading," said Harry. For a second there he almost said Leglimency.

"Cool," said Rachel.

Just before that, Hedwig swooped in. (AN: Hedwig didn't die here,) There was a red envelope. Harry gulped. It was a howler.

Hedwig looked apologetic and nibbled his ear, dropping the envelope. Hedwig perched herself in Harry's elbow, while Harry cautiously opened it. Ginny's voice rang through the whole camp.

_"HARRY JAMES EVANS POTTER! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU? YOU SAID YOU'D COME HOME! THANKFULLY YOU'RE STILL ALIVE! YOU'D BETTER PUT YOUR BUTT HERE BACK TO THE BURROW THIS INSTANT! I DON'T CARE IF MUGGLES ARE WATCHING, JUST GO TO THE BURROW! I AM NOT FINISHED WITH YOU! I MEAN, OH, WAIT. ARE YOU TRYING TO SAVE THE WORLD AGAIN? YOU WOULDN'T DARE? I MEAN, YOU'VE ALREADY DIED ONCE, I LOST YOU TWICE, AND PLUS YOU WOULDN'T DARE TOO! I MEAN, HELLO, COME ON! YOU SAID YOU'D COME BACK THREE DAYS LATER! OH HO, IT'S ALREADY A WEEK! FLOO BACK HOME YOU "SPECIAL PERSON"!" _and the envelope burned. People zoomed left and right, and Harry was worried what the Hecate cabin would say.

The Hecate cabin marched, and Harry flattened his bangs. The Hecate cabin peeked their heads.

_Confundus,_ said Harry. He had mastered occlumency, leglimency and wandless magic. He is the only person who could do wandless magic.

The Hecate cabin looked confused and shrugged. They walked away.

Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Rachel gaped at him,

"Want me to place a Confundus charm on you?" said Harry, again without thinking.

"How'd you, how'd you-" stuttered Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Rachel.

"Don't you know Harry Potter's a wizard, blessed by Hecate?" chimed Nico and Chiron at the same time.

Harry glared daggers at them and resumed.

"Do you have a fireplace?" he said.

Annabeth led him to a fireplace. Harry summoned floo powder. He blasted it on the ground. He out his head in, and said: "The Burrow!"

Immediately, he saw Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"No time to explain, owl me anytime! Bye!" he said. And he stuck his head out.

Annabeth looked happy. Hedwig was still perched on his elbow.

"What?" said Harry.

"Owls," said Annabeth. And she went away.

Harry stroked Hedwig, and he followed Annabeth. She gave him a tour, and directed him to the Hermes cabin.

Annabeth opened the door, but before she could do so. A trident appeared at Harry's hand, a lightning bolt at his other hand, and a dark crown was on his head. Annabeth gasped. "CHIRON!" she yelled. Chiron galloped here.

'What the-" said Chiron.

The whole camp gasped. Some poked their heads out of their doors to see. Harry wanted this all to go away.

"All hail, Harry James Potter, son of Poseidon, Zeus and Hades." The camp chimed together kneeling. Harry just stood there, frozen, and the three items disappeared.

**Sorry it's short, I want to have a break for a while. Review! **


	4. AN: Read so I can continue Story

Author's Note:

Hey guys, I was wondering that if you'd like the next chapter I was planning on these pairings below. Someone told me Ginny Weasley was annoying, but since before I received a review about how lovely Harry and Ginny would be going great together and it brightened the story. So, I will give you the pairings. Suggestions are coming, and if you like the way the story goes, so be it. After that review stating Ginny was annoying, I suppose I could dash more humor. I thought about someone trying to steal Harry back. Here's the plan:

a) Percy/Annabeth – I think I want to stick with that

b) Harry/Ginny – I wanted to stick with that, but please put a suggestion who would want to take him

c) Ron/Hermione- I think it's obvious opposites attract

d) Harry/? – Who would want to steal Harry?

Thank you for your continued support. Peace!

Person who doesn't like Harry/Ginny: alem87 (thank him/her because I have plans forming inside my head)

Person who likes Harry/Ginny (Guest) Sorry I forgot the username

I want to thank those people and keep the reviews coming! Oh yeah, and a


	5. Chapter 4

Harry's P.O.V.

Harry saw an owl swoop down. _Not again, _he thought.

This envelope was purple. There was a moon sticker on it. He heard the Hecate children mutter. _'What? Artemis sent Harry Potter an owl?' _

He hesitantly opened it. The parchment was clear lavender.

_If you're thinking I'm Artemis, I'm not. I'm Jean Newman, and I'm a witch. Meet me at Twilight Forest. It's a secret forest I discovered when I was six. You can apparate there, so I don't need you to know what it looks like. But just in case, three snapshots of it are enclosed below, for extra sureness. We need to talk. _

_ ~Jean Newman_

Harry closed his green eyes. He can't apparate here, he needed to go. He fumbled to look at the snapshots, and saw a forest that looked like heaven. The sky was purplish, and the trees were so green they almost matched his eyes. There was a lake at the second snapshot that matched Percy's eyes. The third snapshot was a beautiful cliff, the sun setting beautifully.

Before he knew it, Chiron was leading him to the Big House.

"Harry, Percy requested you to sleep at the Poseidon cabin. You can sleep at the Hades or Zeus cabin, but it will be lonely. I suggest moving in with Percy," said Chiron.

"Great, Percy needs a companion." said Harry. To him, it was cool that he and Percy get's a roommate. "How did Percy react when he said those words?"

Chiron smiled. "Rather nervously… and enthusiastically."

"See you around," said Harry.

He grabbed the pouch Hagrid gave him and a small rucksack in the Hermes cabin. People were asking him questions everywhere.

"Hi, was that letter from Artemis?" asked a determined Hermes girl.

"No, it was from Jean Newman," replied Harry.

"How can you be the son of the big three?" asked Travis.

"I don't know," said Harry.

"Are you dating this Jean girl?" asked Conner.

"No," answered Harry.

He went inside the Poseidon cabin and settled his things there. Percy wasn't back yet from sparring, so Harry scribbled a letter.

_Dear Percy,_

_I settled my things, and I need to go somewhere. If you're thinking Artemis sent that letter, the answer is no. She was Jean Newman. I'll '"teleport" here after, an hour at most. I'll send you a message soon._

_ Harry_

He put the letter in the desk and he set off. He apparated to the cliff, since it was five minutes till' the sun sets.

When the feeling of apparition was gone, Harry opened his eyes. The sight was beautiful. Roses, tulips, dandelions, chrysanthemums, all kinds of flowers were growing everywhere. Hedges were placed making a circle around the cliff. Someone was waiting at the edge. She had red hair decorated with flowers, and she smelled like roses, almost like Hermione's scent, only different. She had chestnut brown eyes that can go for Ginny's chocolate ones, and she wore a chiton made with white silk and a golden moon was holding the chiton up on her right shoulder. She was sitting on the fountain with clear blue water, and the sky was turning violent pink.

"Hello, I am Jean Newman," said the girl.

"Harry Potter here," he replied.

Jean then met his eyes. "You came here to talk, so let me begin. My friends kept on bugging me, so I have to do this. I don't care if you love me or not, I really don't. Can we go out?"

Harry stared at her. "Um, as friends?"

"As friends," she replied. "I barely know you!"

Harry grinned. "So be it."

Harry sat down next to her. Jean placed her head on his shoulder.

Artemis's P.O.V.

Artemis settled her head in the boy's shoulder. He was warm and comfortable and she fought the urge to hug him. Maybe she was falling for this boy.

"Let's talk." said Artemis. "I want to know what happened in your life before you became a wizard."

Artemis thought she saw Harry flinch.

"Why would you like to know that?" asked Harry.

"Because if I don't, my sisters will keep on pestering me forever," said Artemis.

"Jean, my life at Privet Drive is, okay I guess," told Harry. "I mean, you can still survive there if you were in my position-"

"What do you mean, 'survive if I was in your position'?"

Artemis saw Harry bite his bottom lip. "Because, my life there was neither good, nor bad-"

"I think you're lying," pointed out Artemis.

"Well, not really, I-I mean, I didn't a-appear to be dead, so it's not that bad. O-once you get used to it, I m-mean." stuttered Harry.

"Harry," said Artemis. Harry looked into her eyes. God, those were beautiful eyes. "How was your life at Privet Drive?"

Harry sighed. "It was horrible" confessed Harry. "I was a very smart kid, but then the Dursleys, my last relatives, forced me to get all the answers wrong. The teachers saw through this and made my report card 'what I deserved' they had told me. Then the Dursleys got mad and after that, beat me up and threw me in my cupboard."

"You live in a cupboard?" asked Artemis.

"For my first ten years. When I received the Hogwarts letter, my uncle would burn them and since they didn't want me to become a wizard, moved me up in the smallest bedroom. But the letters won't stop." said Harry.

"Ok, I get it. But what about when you were younger?" asked Artemis.

"Whenever I get a present from someone, Dudley get's it. I wear baggy clothes and they were the size of Dudley's, but due to the number of beatings I had, the clothes were torn. They would starve me, and basically, I was their slave, always doing the chores, always having to suffer," recalled Harry bitterly.

"I see," said Artemis. "Now, tell me about Hogwarts."

"The first time I saw the castle, it was beautiful. Lights were everywhere and floating candles were placed in the Great Hall." paused Harry. "What house were you in?"

"I was in Gryffindor," lied Artemis. Although she would have been if she attended the school.

"I don't think you want to hear about my sorting, then." said Harry.

"Why?" asked Artemis.

Harry took a deep breath. "Don't tell anyone this. The Sorting Hat wanted me to become sorted in Slytherin." said Harry. "Now, I understand it. It was because I was Voldemort's seventh-" began Harry.

But then, he flinched. "I am so sorry, but I barely know you, and I haven't even told this to my friends." Harry took a deep breath. "Because I was a Horcrux."

Artemis gasped. Hecate told her all about the magical stuff, and this was pure dark magic.

"Tell me about your life," said Harry.

"Well," said Artemis, or 'Jean'. "Look at the time, I gotta go!"

Harry's P.O.V.

Harry was getting suspicious. Whoever this Gryffindor girl was, he wasn't about to let her leave. He grabbed Jean's arm and made a face.

"Please," he said sincerely. She was the only one who knew his secret that wasn't dead. "Stay."

Jean seemed to be reading his eyes. Harry cursed his eyes so much. People always seemed to be able to go through his defenses and find out what he was feeling.

"Fine," said Jean in defeat. She sat with him next to the fountain near the cliff.

"I won't press on your life any longer," said Harry. He paused. "I promise."


End file.
